plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Defibrillator
The Defibrillator is a small weapon and healing device that can be utilized to revive fallen teammates on the when they die. The Defibrillator can also be used to heal the player that wields it, as they may go into a dying state in single player on hard/impossible difficulty or multiplayer. The base damage of the Defibrillator is 10 HP. The Defibrillator can only revive allies to the player who carries it, and it can only heal the bodies if they have a head and a torso. This weapon is fairly common amongst the allies in the Campaign and other singleplayer maps. In multiplayer approved matches, Defibrillators are almost always present, as healing fallen allies is an important aspect of the game. Defibrillators can also be used as melee weapons, as they can drain health and make enemies go into dying states, but the amount of damage is very low. Defibrillators are over all, not very effective weapons, but important healing tools. Location The Defibrillator can be brought from the Equipment Shop for $500 credits, or it can be found in certain levels which have allies, the first of which is Level 21. However, it cannot be upgraded in the campaign although it costs $0 credits in the shop. .]] This gun can be upgraded in custom maps via the Map Editor, or the give all cheat, which gives you all weapons from the Marine's Equipment Shop upgraded to level 3. Tips * Use the Defibrillator on downed teammates while you can! Not only it helps them, it brings manpower to the entire team, especially on Co-op or Team Deathmatches. Be sure to revive any newcomers in Cooperative rounds, as they will come to the battlefield dead, and do so before your enemies can break their bodies. * The Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby used to be in slot 6, so you couldn't have a Defibrillator and a Grenade Launcher at the same time. Due to the new update, however, a player may hold both of these weapons, as the Grenade Launcher has been moved to slot 5. Use this convenience to your advantage. * After healing a teammate, defend him from all damage until he regains full health. * Sometimes, you have to clear away enemies to heal a teammate or they'll be mutilated by your weapon(s) or the weapon(s) of the enemy(s). * On certain maps, if you heal a dead teammate and they start without a gun and could not find one, if you have two weapons or more, give them one or more for firepower. * The Defibrillator can be used to disarm players by throwing it at them. If they have the "Equip weapon on pickup" setting on, they will pull out the Defibrillator, rendering them virtually defenseless. Trivia * This weapon may be an evolved version of the Electroshock. * An alternate version of the defibrillator also exists, named gun_defecator. Aside from the name, both are identical in terms of performance and appearance. ** Prior to Version 1.32, it was possible to obtain the Defecator. In level 21, if a player did not have a Defibrilator by the time they entered the level, if they picked up the one on the ground and summoned the Clone, he would have had a Defecator as his slot 6 weapon, allowing them to take the unique weapon. However, as of 1.32, the Clone will no longer have a slot 6 if the player attempts this method. ** The name was confirmed by Eric Gurt to be a translation error, and not actually meant to be a joke. ** As of Version 1.32, the weapon has been removed and cannot be obtained. If it was obtained prior to Version 1.32, it will be deleted from the campaign inventory upon enabling 1.32. * As part of the version 1.17, enemies can now use Defibrillators. The Marine, Proxy, and Noir Lime will use the Defibrillator on downed teammates, like any other ally and enemy. Even on level 40 a Falkok is able to heal his/its mates. * You can hurt enemies with this by using it on them. * You can give enemies an electric shock if their health is low and will instantly make them into a dying state if their health is below 210. * If someone has lost their legs and/or arms, they will die without the use of a Defibrillator. If they are revived then they will have to use the Defibrillator regularly to stay alive. * If a Defibrillator is used on an ally without a head or torso, their body will move slightly from the electric shock. * This weapon can be useful against Corvettes since hitting the back of the vehicle with this weapon will make its operator slowly die, destroying the Corvette. * An update to the game in September of 2012 now shows a red cross above teammates who can be revived with a Defibrillator. This update also allows enemies and teammates in custom maps to utilize the Defibrillator. * The Defibrillator is the only weapon that is used on slot 6 (Discounting the Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby in the Campaign) * The Defibrillator is usually given the moniker "6" in Multiplayer, mostly for convenience. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Slot 6 Category:Melee